Blood Party
by Mouthy Mercenary
Summary: Link must survive with his friends as each smasher is killed, one by one...Rated M for intense violence, blood and gore, strong sexual content, alcohol use and drug use, and whatever else is bad.


**I don't own any characters. **

**I had meant to start this FanFic around Halloween, but things happened. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please leave positive and negative feedback. I'll continue if people are interested.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for seeing me, Link."<p>

Dr. Mario extended his hand to me, inviting me into his warm and cozy office. Immediately to my right was a rather large aquarium full of all kinds of exotic fish. In the middle of the room was a brown leather chair, and a brown leather couch both resting on a rug with some sort of tribal design. In the corner of the room was his desk with various supplies scattered on the desk, and bookshelves covered the room from wall to wall.

"If it were up to me I would not be here. You know that as well as I do, Mario. Masterhand simply would not take no for an answer."

"Please, in my office call me Dr. Mario. I am a doctor. Refer to me as such," he said, shooting daggers into my eyes. He pointed at the couch and told me, "Have a seat."

I sulked over to the couch and sat down, unbuckling my scabbard and resting my Master Sword on the floor. I then placed several other items down that I had on my person, such as my shield and boomerang. Dr. Mario instructed me to lie down and we began our session.

Dr. Mario sat down and stared at me, then began the session by saying, "You've had quite a weekend Link, haven't you?"

I let out a deep sigh. "I really don't want to be here. I can't believe you even want to talk about this. This is affecting you as much as it is me."

"Link, I cannot let my personal life interfere with my business. They were all my friends, but I still have an obligation to you. Besides, we are the only ones left. At this point we could really benefit from one another."

Grief filled my mind once more as the events that unfolded just two nights prior appeared like a vision. My eyes began to water and Dr. Mario noticed, grabbing a tissue for me.

"Link," he said, "there was nothing that either of us could do. Had I stayed I would have probably been killed in a matter of hours. No one would have ever thought that someone could be so evil and merciless. Over forty murders, and for what?"

That was the question. For what? Their faces began to scroll through my mind. Dr. Mario was right. I needed to talk about this. I needed to remember every detail and let this out of my system. How else could it ever go away.

"I'll start from the beginning of that night. It was the tenth of January, in the dead of winter..."

** 5:00 PM**

It was the fourth year of the Smash Tournament. We had lost some participants from last season, but gained many more. Princess Peach had been meticulously planning an annual party since the beginning of the previous year. It was supposed to be held in her castle, but due to some problems with Bowser, Luigi offered his mansion.

I remember receiving an invitation one month prior, promising a spectacular night of dancing, drinking, and celebration of the tournament. It was only for the current season participants, and it started at five o'clock in the evening. I wasn't looking forward to it. Parties never were my thing. They never will be now.

I showed up twenty minutes early, and just about everyone had already arrived. They were outside in the freezing cold, because Peach never opened the doors until the exact time of the event. Why the smashers chose to arrive early was beyond me. I, on the other hand, was not bothered by the weather. I had bigger things to worry about. I led Epona into Luigi's barn and left her in a stable. I then proceeded to wait with the crowd.

After about eighteen minutes of waiting in a group of forty something smashers, Luigi appeared on his balcony which was two stories high.

"Ah-welcome to my-a home!" he exclaimed with his hands high in the air. "Tha party starts-a now!"

The massive double doors of his mansion were pulled open by a herd of Shy Guy butlers, and there in the doorway stood Princess Peach, inviting everyone inside. I could hear extravagant music echoing throughout the main hall of Luigi's exquisite mansion. A few smashers in the crowd were skeptical of his home since the King Boo incident, but the others were nothing short of mesmerized by the beauty of his grand hall.

Immediately, Shy Guys swarmed everyone, handing out champagne and various kinds of finger foods. One of the Shy Guys took my things and delivered them to one of the hundreds of bedrooms in the mansion. Room thirty-four. Another handed me a glass of wine, which I poured out. I'm not much of a drinker.

I was already bored. It hadn't even been ten minutes and I was ready to get out of there. I searched for my best buddy, Ike. It didn't take long, because I just had to find the bar. I joined Ike as he started drinking some whiskey.

"Fine party," Ike said, downing his first shot.

"It's a party thrown by two of the richest people in the tournament. Of course it's going to be a fine party," I retorted. Ike and I had an asshole friendship. We were dicks to each other. However, we were also like brothers. Ike would kill anyone for me and I would main anyone for him. He was the closest thing to family I had, aside from Zelda.

"Lighten up, Link. Have a drink. It's all free and were not going to run out anytime this century."

"I don't drink."

Ike was already on his fifth shot. He slid out of his stool and put his hands on his hips.

"Look at me! I'm the Hero of Time or Weather or whatever the hell I'm the hero of. I have nice blonde hair and I save sexy princesses and stab evil in the face and I never do wrong. I'm just the bees knees!"

I nudged him back into the stool and told him, "Stop being an asshole, Ike. It's a decision I made myself. Respect that."

"Just don't be a party pooper. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain Hylian princess I need to bed by the end of this night."

I pushed him off of his stool and left him to his drinking. I walked around, eavesdropping on various conversations. Who did I want to listen to? Did I was to listen to the romantic whispering of Peach and Luigi? Did I want to watch Bowser and Ganondorf play battle shots? How about Captain Falcon making out with Rosalina? None of that seemed to interest me. I walked out onto the balcony and watched the snow fall to the ground. It had to be ten degrees outside.

"Why so depressed, hero?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Samus Aran, in a rather provactive red dress. It was almost skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. The bottom of her dress ended just at the top of her knees. She had on red lipstick, and that was all she really needed, as her complexion was simply perfect.

"I'm not depressed," I said. "Just find parties in general boring. My time would be better spent collecting bugs or something."

She advanced to my side, now leaning against the ledge of the balcony. She had two glasses in her hand. I could smell a fruity kind of rum. She handed me a glass and said, "Have a drink."

"I don't drink, Samus. I'm here because I was invited. It would be rude to not at least show up." I glanced inside, seeing Dr. Mario walk across the doorway with a mushroom in his hand.

She leaned in closer, glass still extended to me.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked. "Please, just have one drink. For me?"

"If," I sighed, "you insist." I took the glass and had some sips, while in my peripheral I could see her slightly smirking, and biting her lower lip.

"Come inside, and let's get this party started," she said, grabbing my hand. Captain Falcon was already wrecking the place. He had commanded the Shy Guy band to stop playing the classical "shit" they were playing and then ordered them to "show their moves". Suddenly electric guitars and drum sets replaced violins and cellos, and that's when things started to get crazy.

Suddenly the grand hall was full of smashers getting pumped. Some were rocking out, some were removing parts of clothing, and some remained calm. Samus and I were casually dancing to some punk rock song. Well, it was casual for me. She was making way more sexual than necessary. Dr. Mario approached from the punch bowl.

"Good evening, Link!" he shouted loudly over the deafening music.

"Mario," I replied.

"It's Dr. Mario! Crazy party, right?"

"Indeed it is."

I wasn't one for talking. For a few seconds, the conversation between us was silent. Dr. Mario then extended his hand toward me.

"Nice seeing you. I think I'm going to head home for the night."

"I may be not far behind you," I said.

Dr. Mario nodded and evaded through the crowd toward the front door. After the song was over, I tried to escape as well. Samus grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"Not so fast, hero. I'm not done with you." She pulled my lips to hers and I immediately pulled away.

"Well that was..." I had lost my train of though. I then proceeded to say the dumbest thing. "Not cool, Samus," I muttered angrily. I then regretted it because her lips were incredibly soft. I had already made a fool of myself, so my only goal at that point was to get out of the mansion. I headed straight for the door, before Ike stopped me. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Link, stick around. You never have fun," he said sadly.

"Ike, you're not even acting a little drunk. How many whiskeys have you had?"

"I think this is my twenty eighth one. My tolerance is extremely high. I'm just now buzzing," he then changed topic, "but you can't leave, Link. The party literally just started. It's not even six yet."

"I don't want to be here."

"I don't care. Go back to Samus. I saw her kiss you. She wants you pretty bad man. Any other guy here would kill to get into bed with Samus, and yet here you are, refusing to even kiss her. Stop being pathetic. Stop being all high and mighty, and stop being a dick. If there's one night in your life that you should not be yourself, it's tonight."

I could see the truth in his words, but it wasn't me. Besides, myself was the only way I knew how to be.

"Sorry, Ike. You may be down with getting piss drunk and having sex with Zelda, which by the way I am not okay with!"

"Don't care."

"I know, which is why I'm leaving. This lifestyle isn't me. I don't party. I don't have fun. I do what's right because that's the kind of guy I am. Sorry if I seem like I'm bragging but I don't want to stay. Have fun, man."

I patted him on the shoulder and continued to walk to the door. Seconds before reaching the door, the power went out. The crowd all gasped and whispers flooded the room.

"GOOD EVENING, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!"

A voice filled the room over an intercom. It was a very deep and powerful voice. I did not recognize who it belonged to.

"ARE WE HAVING FUN TONIGHT?"

The crowd erupted in cheers and shouting, but it was cut short. Suddenly, a single light shined down on Princess Peach, who was standing at the top of the inside balcony. No, not standing. She was leaning against the ledge, and her hands and feet were tied! The crowd began to settle down and whisper in confusion when they realized she was bound. I started moving quickly toward the stairs to help her.

"WELL, I HOPE YOU'VE SAVED YOUR ENERGY, BECAUSE THE NIGHT IS ABOUT TO GET INTENSE!" The intercom cut off. The entire room was silent, and even I had stopped.

That's when I saw and heard the first horrifying murder of that night. A combination of flesh tearing and insides spilling out. All of us had our jaws to the floor as Princess Peach was thrown over the balcony by a masked figure with a cloak. Her body hitting the floor was the same sound a pumpkin would make hitting concrete.

Everyone began screaming and scrambling in different directions, trying to get out of the mansion. When smashers tried opening the front door, they were thrown back by a magical barrier. Not even Robin could get through with her magic. The windows had the same effect. Later we would find out that the whole mansion was sealed by this magic.

I remained completely still, staring at Princess Peach's mangled and torn body. Her intestines were strewn across the floor, and a massive pool of blood formed around her dead corpse. I was in shock, and that's when I looked back up at the balcony. The masked figure stood there, and he was holding my sword. He had used my sword to murder Peach. He dropped in with the tip of the blade pointing toward the floor, and it fell fast, ripping through Peach's skull.

Samus smacked me in the face to snap me out of the shock. She was in her power suit, cannon charged and fully armed. A letter then floated to the ground. I picked up the bloody letter, and Samus stood close to me as we read the words that really began the night. The words that would forever change the way I view the world. The words to begin a quest I would have never wanted to begin.

"WELCOME TO THE PARTY!"


End file.
